


Princess Empire

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: an alternative universe take where history is a bit diffrent





	1. The Sword

The hum of the hologram generator echoed over the practice facility for the hoard. All those training to be soldiers where out practicing to fight the princess empire. Leading the charge as usual was Catra who was always giving one hundred and ten percent to prove herself.

Catra laughed as she easily leapt between the holograms of the princesses taking down many of them on her own. Lonnie and Rogelio where doing very well too though Kyle was holding them back. Many others where training their two but at the end of the training Catra, Lonnie and Rogelio where the top 3 as usual.

As Catra walked off the field ahead of everyone else a face she knew all too well was waiting to greet her. A smiled quickly formed on Catras face as she leapt forward catlike onto the soft body of Adora. The two friends smiling as they partake in the usual greeting meeting from Catra.

The two friends couldn’t be more different from each other. Catra was a trained warrior who had wanted to fight and advance up the ranks all her life. As a result of that and her catlike habits Catra had a muscular yet sleek body perfect for up close or stealthy combat.

Adora on the other hand at a young age decided she wanted to help the Horde in a way that didn’t involve fighting. All her life Adora had been going through the rudimentary schooling system the Horde had to become an ambassador. As such she had never gotten any of the physical training Catra had and Catra had snuck her extra rations because Adora seemed hungry during her hours long study sessions to be top of her class. Due to that over the years she had put on many pounds though neither of them ever minded and she never got reprimanded, so in their mind no harm no foul.

The majorly chubby ambassador to be smiled up at her best friend and said, “Seems like your number one as usual!” Adora knew how much Catra loved complements so always took every chance to build her friend up. Adora smiled as Lonnie walked over to the pair with a confidence in her stride.

Lonnie laughed and said half jokingly, “You two really should just kiss already.” The whole barracks they lived in loved to joke about this because of just how close Catra and Adora are. The pair reacted exactly as Lonnie knew they would with Adora flustered and Catra laughing as hard as she could.

Once she had finished laughing Catra just said teasing, “Ya still cant beat me in the ratings Lonnie!” Catra was very proud of her top of the board streak that has lasted for most of her time in the army’s training program. Catra may not have been a natural student but she was a quick learner through experience and it had served her well.

Lonnie just laughed her own self-confidence showing, “Not for much longer Catra!” Lonnie was much more of the leader of the squad then Catra was and it drove her to improve herself even more. It allowed her to be more than what she would have been as just a solider part of a unit.

Adora decided to speak up with excitement in the undertone of her voice, “Hey Catra, i got something cool to show you.” Catras grin met Adoras as to the side Lonnie respected that Adora probably just wanted to show catra alone. Adora grabbed onto to Catras arms as she was pulled back up to stand on her two feet.

Still holding onto one of Catras hands Adora starts to move along the halls to get to the ambasodorial wing of the structure that was built from the ruins of the original Horde base. Adora getting so excited that she was running faster than she had in years. While her speed wasn’t great compared to the soldiers she was moving so fast for her that she didn’t notice someone around the corner until she had run right into them.

Scorpia blinked as she saw Adora fall over from hitting her and dragging Catra down with her. “Where ya going so fast new ambassador?” Scorpia asked curious. Having seen Adora earlier in the day when she got chosen as the new ambassador for the Horde which only the higher-ups went to.

Catra gasps and leaps onto Adoras back like a cat hands and feet on her face close to their ear. “Adora you got the position this early!” Catra gasping and realizing where Adora was going. The fur on her tail standing up with excitement.

Adora just laughed a bit at Catra finding out early. Adora then quickly says to Scorpia with a happy tone clearly not mad, “Oh jeez Scorpia thanks a lot!” Adora shifted her body a bit to let Catra know to let her up.

Scorpia has a claw cover her mouth in shock. “Oh no I didn’t realize you hadn’t told Catra yet I’m so sorry!” Scorpia exclaims still feeling really bad she did that despite Adora saying it was fine. Quickly bowing Scorpia continues nervousness in her voice, “Please forgive me ambassador.”

Once Catra helps her to their feet Adora places a hand on Scorpia’s shoulder. “Really Scorpia its ok, no need to feel bad.” Adora said softly and kindly. Once Scorpia stood up straight again Adora hugged the giant scorpion woman with a very squishy hug.

“Awww thanks Adora, your hugs are always the best!” Scorpia says with a slight jealousy in her voice as she hugs Adora back. “Be sure to come see me after your done showing Catra Adora, I have a welcome to the job present waiting for ya!” Scorpia told Adora with great excitement in her voice. The smile on Scorpias face clearly showing she couldn’t be happier for her old friend.

Adoras smiles brightens up even more as she hears that Scorpia has something for her. “Oh wow thanks Scorpia you didn’t need ed to do that!” Adora exclaimed as she backed up and took Catras hand again. Quickly nodding to Scorpia before bolting off towards Adoras true objective location.

Soon after that with a sweating Adora and relaxed Catra the pair reach the door the new ambassador had referred to. Adora then showed a ring of keys she had carried that only high level Horde members get to carry. The biggest smile draw across Adoras face as she showed this to Catra. “Why don’t we go for a little ride!” Adora asked Catra mischievously.

Soon the pair is riding out into the wilderness on a flyer going well over the regulated top speed. The wind in the pairs hair as Catra drives the vehicle. Adora and Catra laughing though the ambassador is having a much harder time staying on balance then the solider with the wild driving.

“Jeez Catra if you keep this up one of us might fall out!” Adora laughed as she jokingly talked to Catra. The flyer starting to head towards the area known as whispering woods though neither girl seemed to notice or care. A sharp turn of the flyer causes Adora to end up leaning on Catra.

“Hey there ambassador keep that up and i might start getting ideas.” Catra says with a playful tone. Purring slightly as the flyer passes into the forest. Catra cant help but smile a little as she sees Adora starting to get nervous.

“I think we should head back the whispering woods are too easy to get lost in.” Adora said her practical side coming out fully. An innumerable amount of possible ways of this going wrong started to run through Adoras head. Just as all this was kicking off suddenly a voice calling Adoras name rang throughout her mind.

Catra glanced away from where they where going for a second when she noticed Adora starting to clutch her head. “Are you ok Adora?” Catra asked with growing concern. Just in time Catra’s eyes drifted back to where the flyer was headed and saw a tree directly in their path. Pulling up hard on the driving stick Catra was able to make the flyer do a sharp turn up however when this happened Adora tumbled out of the vehicle.

Before hitting the ground Adora saw Catra looking back yelling her name. When Adora hit the ground she was out cold however visions started flashing through their mind. A strange glowing women kept repeating her name and flashes of different places and events went by though only the location of a sword in the whispering woods stuck.

Adoras own name repeated in her head until suddenly she woke up with Catra on top of her repeatedly saying the ambassadors name with great worry. Adora slowly blinked, “Catra where is the sword?” Trying to get up even with Catra on her to look around. 

Catra bounced herself back to let Adora get up. “Oh jeez something happened to hurt your brain, this cant be good i don’t want to get punished for hurting an Ambassador!” Catra then ran back over to Adora asking, “What sword what are you talking about?”

Adora blinked trying to clear the fog from her mind. “There was a sword somewhere around here, i just saw it!” Adora exclaims to Catra completely positive about what she just saw. Before Adora could get anywhere however she felt Catras hand close around her bicep.

“Adora you just hit your head, we need to get you checked out by the med staff” Catra says with concern in her voice. Worried about equally about her friend being hurt and them getting in trouble for this little excursion. Catra then pulled Adora towards the flyer saying, “We can talk about this back home ok?”

Adora was loopy enough that she decided to not fight Catra and go home with her. The trip back was mostly quiet with Catra just focused on making sure Adora was alright now. When they got back Scorpia decided to not ask any questions and helped got Adora to the medical ward.

While Adora got checked out Scorpia and Catra waited outside the ward. Scorpia said to Catra, “Hey, don’t worry about getting reprimanded, no need to report this after all.” Giving Catra a reassuring smile as they wait. Scorpia also places a claw upon Catras shoulder.

Catra didn’t show it outwardly but she really appreciated Scorpias help. Catra felt that because it could have been so much worse without a higher up willing to look the other way. Now all that was on her mind was making sure Adora was ok.

After about twenty minutes of waiting a person of the medical staff came in and told the two that Adora just needed some rest. For a split second Scorpia could see the instant relief all over Catras body till she hid it again. Scorpia smiled with relief just happy that the Hordes new ambassador was not seriously hurt on her first day.

Once the medical staff had went back to their duty’s Scorpia turned to Catra to ask, “Could you please come to my office really quick?” Scorpia then saw a very worried expression cross Catras face as they heard the question. Seeing this Scorpia quickly adds to her statement, “Your not in trouble, i just need your help with something!”

Catra blinks taking a moment to think before nodding. Not needing to say anything she gets up with Scorpia and heads off towards their office. They headed up the stairs to the smaller but much better fortified section of the ruins.

Once they reach Scorpias office Catra sits down in the chair next to the high-ranking women’s desk. Catra watch’s as Scorpia locks the door behind them and then goes to her side of the desk and sits down. The two staying silent for a moment as Catra waits on Scorpia to start.

After finding the right words Scorpia speaks up, “I’m going to be really busy over the next few days, so i need a favor from you.” Scorpias voice is fully of nervousness as she reaches into one of her drawers. “I got Adora a gift for becoming the youngest ammbasador in the history of the Horde, and id apricate it if you to make sure she gets this.” In her claw Scorpia picks up a decorative choker that was silver-embroidered with broken pieces of first ones tech.

Catra stared at the choker as it was placed in her hand. “Wow, who’s idea was it to put something like this toghter for Adora?” Catra asked in amazement. Holding it Catra slowly rotated it to take the whole thing in. Catra couldn’t help but be suprised that the higher-ups would allow such a frivolous use of resources.

Scorpia laughed a bit rubbing the back of her head. “It took a lot of convincing and the supplies i ended up having to requisition where stuff that couldn’t be easily used anyway. I just really felt Adora deserved it with how hard she has been working!” Scorpia says excitedly. Scorpia knew how much Catra had been helping Adora behind the scenes so she realized Catra would understand this better than anyone else. 

With the memories of sneaking Adora energy snacks during long study sessions flowing through her mind Catra gets up with the choker in hand. “Don’t worry Scorpia ill make sure this reaches Adora, you can focus on your work with me on the job!” Catra says filled with happiness for Adora. Catra turns and runs out the door to check if Adoras ready to be visited yet.

Scorpia smiles as Catra leaves the office. The smile then breaks a bit from stress as soon as Catra is out of sight. Scorpia pulled out a big bundle of maps, charts, and troop movement then while looking over them once again said, “I hope the princess’s do not move in yet we need more time to prepare”

Putting Adoras present into a jumpsuit pocket Catra then makes her way down to the medical ward once more. Taking note along the way that many of the base guards seemed to be on high alert. As she got near the medical bay Catra just assumed that it was due to the stunt she and Adora had pulled earlier.

Just as Catra reached the entrance to the medical ward she ran into Lonnie. Catra was surprised to see that Lonnie seemed a bit panicked. “Lonnie what’s wrong?” Catra asked nervousness of potential problems entering her own voice as she asked.

Lonnie breaths out a little at finding Catra. “Ok at least i found you Catra, Adora is missing!” Lonnie exclaims with a lot of worry in panic in her voice. Lonnie was hoping beyond hope that Catra might know where Adora has gone.

A thought flashed through Catras mind on where she could have gone but she didn’t want to say it just yet. “Ill go look, there's a few places she might be!” Catra made sure to be non specific as she said that. Sense if Adora was where Catra thought she was that might get the pair in trouble. Catra quickly does a salute to try to seem normal and runs off to go where she thinks Adora is.

Quickly Catra ran back to the flyer bay to make sure they where all still in the dock fearing Adora had taken one. Just as Catra reaches the door she finds Scorpia is already inside. Catra slide to a stop as Scorpia turned around to face her a serious expression on her face.

In the several minutes sense Catra and Scorpia has last seen each other the arrival of Adoras best friend here could only mean one thing in the super buff girls mind. “Has Adora gone missing again Catra?” Scorpia asks with a stressed sigh. Scorpia started to walk towards Catra as she finished saying that.

Catra nervously responded to Scorpias question, “Yeah, Lonnie just told me about it.” A sudden surge of nervousness coursed through Catra as she worried that they might blame her. Catra cant help but be suprised however when Scorpia walks up to right next to her then leans down to whisper something right into their ear.

“Catra if you have any idea of something strange Adora might have said fallow that lead, ill just pretend I didn’t see you take a flyer sense getting official authorization to search outside the safe zone will take too long.” Scorpia said quietly with purpose into Catras ear. Scorpia knew she could trust Catra to do what had to be done to get Adora back. While Scorpia was worried princesses might be involved she didn’t have enough evidence to in good faith bring that up to Catra.

Catra wasted no time in grabbing a flyer with keys already in it and going off towards whispering woods. Barely even feeling the wind blowing across her fur with the focus of getting to Adora consuming their whole being. Catra was a bit confused sense no Flyers appeared to be missing, however she knew the only place off site Adora would go now was definitely something to do with that strange dream.

As Catra approached the whispering woods she slowed the flyer spotting some Princess Empire carriages pulled by magical summoned creatures near the forest. Catra growled to herself knowing that only the high levels of the Princess empire used these obnoxiously ornate carriages. Having practiced getting around these beasts many times Catra slowly made her way around these carriages with the most distance she could.

Once Catra had slipped herself into the whispering woods she knew that the it would become near impossible for the strangely shaped beasts to sense her with the forests own magic masking her life signals combined with their natural stealth. In Catras training plus minimal practical experience she had learned that these magical creatures would take the form of whatever scared the individual enemy combatants of the empire most of all. However at the distance she had kept the effects where negligible.

Catra ran into the forest determined to find where Adora had hit her head before anything bad happened to them. The strange air filled with a tingling sensation flowing through Catras fur as she ran. The noises Catra had no frame of reference for sense the horde ruins where near no forest echoing across the trees.

Hearing voices Catra fallowed them deeper into the forest. Moving along the shadows as she trys to make out the words echoing through the trees. As Catra was just starting to make it out she was taken by surprise by a mysterious person jumping at her from the shadows. 

In a moment of surprise and action Catra rolls on the ground trying to fight back against whoever just jumped her. Getting a scratch across their face the enemy grunts and jumps back. Leaping to her feet what Catra sees is not what she expects giving them pause.

Bow breaths heavily with a scratch mark across his face. He was fairly muscular though still sleek with a battle beaten crop top torn in multiple places. His clothing overall seemed too small like he had been wearing the same outfit for years and it had been repeatedly cleaned. Scars all over his black body showing years of near constant battle.

Catra took a moment to breath wondering if this was who she thought it could be. She watched as he rose his finger to his mouth to make a shushing motion. Just as Catra was catching on there where suddenly some very loud voices passing by with lights and the rustle of people walking by bushes.

“Is this the area your vision showed you Adora?” Asked a voice that Catra did not recognize. Catra nearly ran off to attack but her mysterious opponent in ill-fitting clothes quickly closed the gap between the pair and held the worried horde warrior in place. Catra quickly relaxing as she realized how stupid they almost just where.

“I think it was somewhere close, it was some kind of clearing.” What was clearly adoras voice as Catra would recognize her anywhere. This left Catra very confused as Adora didn’t seem to be struggling and was actually helping this person. With what they where talking about Catra quickly realized this must have something to do with the vision Adora had earlier that day.

Looking to this forest man with a bow Catra motions up to try to communicate that she was going to try and obtain a vantage point. He seemed to get it and went to climb a tree himself. Using her natural talents Catra is able to easily scale a tree completely silently to try to get a better look at her best friend. Catras brow furrowed as she tried to make sense of the situation.

Adora was walking meekly behind a girl Catra knew she recognized form somewhere but she couldn’t put her claw on it. This girl who was clearly a princess with pink hair on the top of their hair and purple on the bottom. Like most princesses she was well sculpted and prepared for battle with her thighs being especially big being the first thing most people would notice. On her torso this princess had on what appeared to be a military jacket with many medals adorn across it and has a skirt with high heels on her legs.

“By the way Glimmer i apricate you being willing to help me find this thing!” Adora says excitedly to the Princess who Catra now knew must be named Glimmer. Just as Adora started to continue her sentence Catra suddenly felt lightheaded. A unfrimilar blue face flashed through Catras mind saying words too fast for her to fully make out causing her to blink.

In the time it took for her to blink suddenly Catra was somewhere else in this whispering woods with the mysterious man with a bow looking over her. Catra slowly sat up as she realized there was a throbbing pain in her head. “What happened?” Catra would have continued her sentence but realized she wasnt sure of the mans name.

He smiled and said proudly realizing she needed his name, “The names Bow, rebel exordinare!” Bow bowed slightly as he introduced himself. Confident that no one would find them in this clearing. “I found this place years ago, ive never seen anyone else find it.” Bow said motioning around the clearing.

Catras eyes were drawn to one part of the clearing as she looked around. She saw a sword stuck into the ground the light magnificently bouncing off of it. As her eyes locked onto it the visions returned to Catras mind causing her to clutch her own head in both hands. Places and people where flashing through Catras mind too quick to register but the voice over the course of the visions however one sentence could be made out very slowly though many parts where still missing, “Take...Sword...Adora...Save!” 

Just as the visions stopped there was a rustling in the bushes as two Princess Empire magic filled solders entered the clearing utterly shocking Bow. What also shocked Bow was that Catra imidatly jumped for the sword in the ground rather than preparing to defend or run. Bow also saw that just as Catra made the leap for the sword the two Princess Empire drones as he called the magically stuffed solders did the same.

Catra with her speed manages to get her hand on the sword first and with a lot of effort pulls it up and jumps back just before the two enemy’s reach it. Catra scrambles to stand up before the two Princess Empire troops reach her but just as it seems they might she hears a twang from behind. Catra then is able to watch as one of bows arrows opens to reveal a net that captures the two soilders that are after them.

Hurying to help Catra up Bow exclaims, “Come on we got to get going!” Bow was happy to see that Catra caught on to the situation quickly as they ran off before any more troops could arrive. Once they where quite a ways away Bow noticed that this horde girl while running was also clutching her head with an expression of confused pain.

Catra noticed Bow stopping to look at her and realized she had never given her name to Bow, “I’m fine, the names Catra by the way.” Just as Bow smiled and prepared to respond to what Catra had said an explosion sends the two flying into a pair of trees. As Catra and Bow tried to get back up a 3rd Princess Empire soilder walked into view.

The soldiers of the princess empire only wore light robes with sandals as they didn’t need the armor though there where only rumors as to why they wore the blank masks upon their faces. What was known was somehow they where able to use insane amounts of magic dispite coming from regular people. The only other know fact outside the empire itself was that they where utterly loyal and inncoruptable to the cause.

Through the haze that had been holding over her mind Catra suddenly had a flash that told them exactly what to do. Pulling herself to their feet Catra raised the sword above her head. As the sword began to reach its peak of pointing strait up Catra loudly proclaimed, “For the honor of GreySkull!!!”

The exact instant the last syllable left Catras mouth she was covered in a blinding light causing Bow to have to cover his eyes. The light only lasted for a second however with how bright it was that felt like an eternity to Bow. When the light died down Bow uncovered his eyes and was stunned by the sight he now saw.

Bow saw that the light had changed Catra physically and drastically. Catra had grown a full 2 feet taller with their body filling out with rippling muscles also having changed outfits into a white and gold set of boots, skirt and shirt with a bright red cape. Bow noticed that Catras hair had also changed as well the already fully messy hair now pouring down her back having turned from brown and grey to grey and white in the corresponding parts. The catlike fur covering her body had gone from kinda messy to completely sleek and the claws on her hands had gotten bigger. With her headpiece being replaced with a gold and red tiara.

The changed Catra seemed to give the Princess Empire soldier pause. Not instantly attacking like Bow expected them too. Glancing back to the transformed Catra Bow wondered just what the heck was going on.


	2. The Sword Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra and Bow try to figure out how to get to Adora with Princess Glimmer in the way

Bow stared across the clearing shocked at what he was witness to. It seemed to bow that by some incantation upon the sword Catra had retrieved she had managed to transform herself. Bow glanced over to the Princess Empire drone and wondered how well this would go with something in his gut telling him that this could work. 

Catra blinked sense she wasn’t quite sure what had just happened. Feeling weird all over their body she wanted to take a second to figure things out but the Princess Empire solider would not give her that moment. Only having a split second to react as the magically infused solider rushed her Catra did the first thing that came to mind and swung the sword at it out of reflex.

The sword felt much lighter than it had just a second ago as it swung with unprecedented speed for Catra who had never been particularly good with the sword herself. Before Catra had time to register how buff her arm looked the sword connected with the Princess Empire Solider with brutal force. Catras mouth fell open agape when instead of bleeding or deflecting the attack when struck with that much force the strange being simply exploded into magical energy the painfully bright colors of which made it impossible for her to see any more of what happens.

Bow had seen this a few times before and it was part of why he called these things drones. Due to how harshly the magic rushes out of them you can never get a clear look at what’s happening, however once it all faded the body was completely gone. Bow had theorized due to this that the drones are not even really alive any more and are just puppets for this strange magic.

Once the magic cleared Catra was looking down and got a look at her transformed body. The moment she did Catra yelled out in shock falling backwards and landing on her tail. The discomfort of which caused Catra to jump right back up but now she was back in her original body.

Bow instantly ran over to this Catra to make sure she was ok. In the process of running up to this mysterious sword girl Bow accidentally caught her in his arms as she jumped back up. As Bow slides to a stop the twos eyes meet with surprise.

Catra yells out with surprise, “Why did i have visions of my body being different!” Catras solid belief in who she is not allowing her to instantly realize she had full transformed. Her suddenly being in Bows arms did not help her minds rapidly confused state.

Bow shouts equally loud, “No you actually transformed I’m kinda freaking out here!” In his confusion completely forgetting to set Catra down. With emotions running high his well honed instincts kick in as he listens for sounds in the area around them.

As Catra was about to ask Bow to set her down he suddenly took off into the woods once more. “Hey, what are you doing trying to run away with me or something?” Catra asked half bemused half wanting to stir up trouble. Relaxing into her current position as Catra says this to Bow.

Bow cant help but laugh a bit at what Catra said desperate how dangerous the situation was. “Well do you want to be caught in the open with a bunch of drones and a princess around us?” Bow asked Catra. Bow then dived into a bush to give the two cover while they tried to figure out some sort of plan.

Getting herself down from Bows arms Catra took a moment to ponder that she had transformed her body. Catra knew it had something to do with that phrase and the sword. Enough light was shining through the bush that Catra could see the gem on the sword clearly.

Just then a distorted voice ran through Catras head once again, “C....t....tem...rest...” The fracturing of the sentence meant Catra couldn’t even figure out a hint of what it actually meant. Catra breathed in deeply her chest going up and down rhythmically helping clam down their mind.

“Bow right? I think the sword is trying to tell me something.” Catra said starting slow to make sure she got his name right then jumping right into the meat of the sentence. Catra tried her best to turn to face Bow without causing the bush to rustle. “We need to get back to the Horde ruins, we can safely try to figure it out there.” Catra continued with urgency in her voice.

Bow gave Catra a strange look wondering if she hit her head or something. Then after a moment Bow considered that she did just transform and become 7 feet tall and really muscular so maybe something that weird was true. “Its going to be difficult getting over that much open ground.” Bow said nervous about the prospect of not being in an area with a ton of cover.

Before the two could think on things much more they heard rustling coming in their general direction. Acting on pure instinct Bow grabbed Catras hand and ran off with her trying to use the bush as cover. Bow wasnt even sure where they where headed but he knew it had to be better then there. 

After a few minutes of desperate running Bow and Catra feel like they are a safe enough distance away. Stopping among a bunch of older trees with branches long and sturdy enough to hold a person. Catra without realizing it put the sword behind her back like she had a scabbard and let go of it.

Suddenly a voice from above the two said, “Interesting, so the sword can attach itself to you like that.” Catras head snapped up towards it with confusion while Bows slowly looked up knowing just who was here. Glimmer giggled as the last few sparkles from her teleport fell and disappeared.

Upon the branch was the Princess that Catra had saw with Adora earlier in the forest. That princesses hair with pink on top and purple with sparkles on the bottom waving slightly in the wind over her soft face. Catra thought that face might have looked kind if it didn’t have such a evil smile on it with the princesses purple eyes spearing right into her soul. Upon this Princesses major pear body shape with a healthy mix of refined muscle was an unbutton military jacket and a skirt. However Catra happened to notice that sense the last time she spotted this princess she had swapped into flats.

Before Catra could react further the princess teleported behind Catra trying to grab the sword away from her. However both she and Catra where surprised when the sword didn’t budge and the force pulled Catra back. It became apparent to all present that the sword attached itself to its user floating behind them when it was put away.

Bow spoke up directing himself towards the princess with some old pain in his voice, “Glimmer you don’t have to be like this!” The second Bow said this however he felt a sharp pain in his stomach as princess Glimmer did a teleporting flying kick into their stomach. Bow felt his back hit a tree within a second or two of feeling the kick reach him.

Catra went to jump at this Glimmer without unsheathing her sword to keep it out of enemy hands. Before her claws could reach the princess however Glimmer had teleported once again. Catra looked around and then got on all fours to sniff around with her catlike senses but couldn’t smell what had just been right in front of her.

With thoughts racing through her mind a mile a second Catra goes to bow and helps him up. “You know that Glimmer Princess?” Catra asked Bow. Having to slightly help him stay up with her own body weight as from his wincing she could tell at least one bone was cracked if not broken. As Catra let Bow get his bearings she looked around the nearby forest to try to find a direction.

As Bow gets their legs under him he responds to Catras question, “Me and Glimmer where friends back when we where kids, but after a lot more instructors where added to teach Glimmer more about running stuff something changed.” Bows voice was filled with sadness as he continued, “At first she was just in conflict with herself then their outlook seemed to change, eventually i was forced too flee.” Bow finishes off his explanation with a tear in his eye, “I hope to someday figure out for sure what happened to the Glimmer i knew.”

In the back of Catras mind something was making a direction through the trees seem like the best option for now. Not having the right words within herself to really respond to Bow in that way she sorta leans against the most famous rebel and hopes he catches on. Catra feeling like whatever they where walking towards was getting quite close.

Soon enough the pairs eyes where drawn up as a clearly unnatural clearing comes into view before them. It was a giant clearly technologically advanced temple mostly hidden from direct sight by the tree line. The path leading up to it being oddly clear of most plants apart from a few vines.

Catra stops the pair just as her eyes see the entrance that is quite clearly not clear of other people. While ducking into a bush Catra spots Adora who is talking with that princess Glimmer she and Bow had just scuffled with. Catra whispered to Bow, “Lets try to track them, see if we can figure out why Adora is fallowing them.”

Meanwhile an eager Adora is talking to Glimmer. Adora had met Glimmer earlier that day soon after recovering from the head injury she had taken. Having awoken to find this mysterious women by her bedside.

Adora had no reason to mistrust this person sense they had gotten past multiple layers of security to keep anyone out. Over Adoras entire lifetime in the horde no unwanted guests had ever gotten in. The two had chatted for a few minutes introducing each other before Glimmer said anything of note.

Glimmer brought up to Adora that she was a high ranking member within the Princess Empire and wished to reach out to the Horde. Sensing her chance to make her first act as ambassador a big one Adora took the chance to find out what they would need to do. Glimmer said she needed some help doing some research into a temple and sword within the whispering woods. Always one up for an opportunity like this Adora agreed and the two left through the normal exits. Adora did note that the way was empty but she didn’t question it with how focused on the task at hand they where.

Glimmer said to Adora as they reached the front of the temple, “If I’m right about some of my research your the only one who can read these accurately.” Glimmer had ordered the troops to comb the forest while she and Adora came to the temple to try to accomplish what Glimmer came out here to do. Glimmers focus totally on the task she had at hand causing her to slip up a little in field awareness.

Adora took a second to try to read the door asking Glimmer, “Can you not read this?” Adora had been able to read the words upon the door the second she got within eyesight of them. It came so naturally to Adora that it had come as a shock to her that translating this was a question at all making the portly ambassador second guess what she was reading.

After she finishes overthinking herself Adora says, “uh, Eternia?” A silence weighed in the air for a moment after she said this; Adora noticing that Glimmer seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Just before Adora could apologize or ask what was supposed to happen the depressions in the door began to glow and it slowly opens up for the pair. 

Glimmer claps her hands together with glee as the door opens. Glimmer jumps and hugs Adora for just a split second before teleporting out of it like nothing ever happened. “Good work Adora, lets get in there to see if we can find out more.” Glimmer said with a compleatly strait face.

Just after Glimmer and Adora go through the door and it starts to close Catra and Bow fallow in behind them keeping out of sight. While Bow was in great pain this wasnt the worst he had been through so while not perfect they could still stay out of sight adequately. Bow noticed the door closing behind them,but when he saw Catras determined face he knew that helping her with this was more important then the risks.

As Adora and Glimmer went down the unlit hallway the princess turned on a bit of her own magic to light the way having plenty to spare. Forming as a large ball of sparkles and bubbles that creates just enough light to see in front of them. However not enough light to be able to see what is unbenounced behind herself of Catra and Bow.

To Catra it looked like Adora was about to talk to Glimmer but then they reached a central room that shut everyone up. Glimmers light was enough that everyone could see it was shining full of untouched first ones tech that seemed untouched by the ages. With a giant stained glass looking mural that looked very familiar to bow while also making Glimmer think she was in the right place.

Glimmer quickly noticed that Adora started to look over the stained glass looking thing with great intrest. Glimmer noticed her eyes moving like they where reading something. “Does the inscription under it say something Adora?” Glimmer asked greatly curious.

Adora responds a bit more confidently then the first time she translated, “She-Ra.” The second the last letter left Adoras mouth the room started to light up even more starting with the inscription then the mural and after that the whole room. A crystal before Adora and Glimmer lights up and suddenly a holographic female appears wearing robes while looking note quite normal either to any of the eyes in that room.

“Greetings administrator, what is your query?” The hologram spoke in a robotic monotone. Once it said this once after a moment of waiting it began to repeat the second half of that sentence on loop every few seconds. The hologram was clearly only meant for functional purposes as it did nothing to attempt move or act like a living life form would.

Catra and Bow had to dive back slightly out of the room and into the hall to stay in any sort of cover. Bow desperately wanted to talk to Catra about how she looked like the murual when using the sword but knew better then to risk the Princess overhearing them. With a glance to his side he could tell Catras entire focus was on Adora which he could understand in their own way.

As the room had been lighting up Adora felt something well up from deep inside. An almost nostalgic tingling that reminded her of something though she couldn’t figure out what it was. All Adora knew for sure is deep down inside her gut something about this felt right and that it was some long lost part of herself she never knew.

Sense Adora wasnt good at hiding how she was feeling Catra could read the ambassador like a book as usual. Catra was starting to understand that this place, this first ones tech, held something Adora wanted. Knowing Adora Catra was sure this wasnt for some selfish reason, and was using all their energy to try to find a opening to get Adora back before Glimmer tried anything.

After taking a deep breath and after removing her jacket and tying it around their waist Glimmer approached the hologram. “Well sense we have the administrator right here.” Quickly gesturing to Adora before continuing, “I will need you to answer some questions about first ones tech.” Breathing more freely Glimmer was sure that in just a moment she would have all the answers that where needed.

After moments stacked upon eachother each person present in their own way anticipating words to come a realization began to hit all those in the ruin. The Holigram was not responding to princess Glimmers inquiry simply staying put not saying anything now. The unexpected and awkward silence weighing upon all those present.

Seemingly calm Glimmer walked right up to the holigram and took a deep breath. Than in a flurry of fury Glimmer started kicking through the holigram screaming in frustration. Taking Adora by suprise as Glimmer got it all out.

Just as Glimmer did this the hologram turned bright red and said, “Admisitrator not detected, lockdown initiated.” Once this sentence was compleated the entire room turning from its welcoming lighting to a harsh red. The entire structure began to shake and several chunks of the building that had been worn down by the unending passage of time began to separate and fall off in multiton chunks.

Glimmers anger outburst only lasted a second though and the moment she returned to calm they sprung into action. Running to Adora Glimmer grabs her hand and imidatly teleports the two away from the lockdown back outside. Glimmer instinctively taking the pair back to the base camp just outside the whispering woods.

Catra yelled out with frustration as the second she leapt forward when the lockdown begain that Princess had teleported Adora away. Hitting the ground at full force too lost in their thoughts to even trying to catch her own fall. Worry over where Adora was now with that princess Glimmer had her hands on the ambassador.

Bow saw how much losing track of Adora again after being so close was affecting Catra and quickly ran over to her ignoring the pain in his ribs. Kneeling down and touching Catras shoulder Bow could feel the tense stress flowing throughout this Horde soilders veins. Bow said as gently as he could, “Catra i know this is hard right now, but we have to get out of here ourselves if we want to save Adora from Glimmer.”

For a moment what Bow said did not register in Catras mind with how overcome with worry she is about Adora. However as Catras mind started to turn the gears on figuring out how to get Adora what Bow said began to sink in. It was not a fast process but Catra did start to move little by little.

Many thoughts raced through Catras mind as she started to move her body again. Thinking about what where the best ways to get Adora back. As those thoughts ran through her head Catra started to think that maybe this sword she found could be the key. Sense all this first ones tech seemed to have some sorta connection to Adora that neither of them knew about before it was the best lead Catra had to go off of.

Getting to her feet Catra now had a greater sense of determination to get Adora back. Previously for Catra she thought this would be a simple get Adora back from a kidnapper sinario. However now Catra saw that there was something here drawing Adora in, and she would have to draw the ambassador back out again before something bad happened.

With Catra now back to a prepared state she and Bow quickly ran back down the hall they came figuring it would be easiest to just try to break open the door they knew of then go in some unknown direction. The dull red lights making the hallway look for more menacing then the wonderment of the dark lowly lit hallway it had been just a few minutes ago. It did not take long to reach the doors but by that point however the shaking of these old ruins had gotten much much worse.

Even as they arrived back at where the entrance was though a new issue became readily apparent. They both knew the door would be closed but it was so well put toghter one could not tell where the gaps even where for the door to open. While Bow investigated along the wall an idea came to the mind of Catra brought on by the mural of the She-Ra they saw before. Reaching behind herself Catra pulled up the sword and stated with purpose, “For the honor of grey skull!”

Once more all within the blink of an eyes a light engulfed Catras body breaking it down to only the most decernable features. First Catra shoots up an extra 2 feet in hight at minimum while also piling on extra muscle on the normaly very lean warrior. Fallowed by Catra swinging the swords around herself making a rainbow fire circle around herself with a single swing. This rainbow fire proceeded to run its way up Catras body slowly revealing the white and gold boots, skirt, and chest peice of the outfit for the one known as She-Ra. 

Fallowing the outfit appearing Catras hair which was already large and messy burst out into a even longer mess that went down her back with the brown parts of her hair turning grey and the grey parts turning white. A gold tiara with a floating red stone replacing Catras normal headpiece to accentuate her hair. Throwing up the sword Catra slammed a fist into the other hand causing golden rerebraces to appear. Spinning around Catra now having become She-Ra recaught the sword with hands that have much sharper claws holding it above herself.

Now a glowing giantess rippling with magical power and muscles Catra gets to work on the door. Her changed eyes allowing Catra to see the points where the door separates she forces her claws into theses gaps and pushes them apart. As soon as the cracks became big enough Catra forced her now meaty fingers into them to get a good grip.

Bow watched in astonishment as Catra in this what he assumed was She-Ra state as the door was slowly forced open. Bow thought it wasnt a conuincidence that the door was more then tall enough for this form of Catra to fit through as it was eventualy pushed open enough for her to use that whole body to keep a person sized gap open. Getting the idea Bow ducked and ran under Catras leg that was being used to hold open one half of the door as her main body was used on the other half.

Right after Bow went through Catra quickly jumped through as well rolling across the ground untill properly landing in a crouching position. Before either of them could settle down and take a breath however an explosion was heard nearbye. Catra in the She-Ra form glanced at bow who nodded to her before the two ran off to see what was happening.

Just as they break through into the forest Catra sees something she was not expecting. Lonnie fighting with one of those magically charged princess empire soilders. Catra wasnt suprised by the fact that she was fighting one, but that a battle broke out today as none where planned. From what Catra could tell the battle was not going well, as the troops who were sent are not equipped to deal with so many of the magically charged soilders.

Reading from all of her training Catra broke into action. Leaping forward forgetting her knew form Catra did a spinning kick that sent the magically charged soilder flying off into a tree that nearly broke upon impact. Landing in front of Lonnie really proud of that kick she held out her hand while all Catra said was, “Hey Lonnie.”

Recognizing the voice Lonnie was shocked but took Catras hand to get up. “What happened to you out here? You look like a princess!” Lonnie exclaimed ready to get back into the fight but having to ask that first. Picking up her shock staff from the ground imidatly upon their feet being where they should be again.

Catra laughed and responded, “Long story short, was trying to rescue Adora then i found a magic sword that i later learned i can transform using it and now trying to find a new plan to get our ambassador back.” As Bow came around the corner she realized that they had forgotten to mention him so spoke up agian, “This is Bow, hes been helping me!” Before anything else could be said the magically charged soilder that Catra had kicked using She-Ras strength had come back with more of its kind.

Catra was always the first to jump into action and this time was no exception. Running forward and trying to take advantage of her new lumbering size Catra lowered her shoulder and rammed the same one she had kicked into another tree knocking a giant hole in the tree and making the soilder explode into magic dust. Her body not being quite as agile however Catras not able to jump out of the mod anywhere near as fast, but as one of them reaches for her its hit by a net from one of Bows arrows.

Lonnie saw that on the other side of Catra in this giantess form another soilder was trying to grab them. Using her years of training she smoothly kept into action and kicked that magical monstrosity in the face making it stumble back. Lonnie smiled when she saw Catra take advantage of that like she had hoped by slashing her sword through it making that one explode into magic dust too.

After Catra falls upon the last one in the net and strikes them hard enough to explode the trio had their formation down for this battle. Catra in this giant body would do the actual finishing blows which many of the normal horde soilders had difficulty with. While Bow and Lonnie would deal blows that got them off balance for Catra to get easy hits in.

After a while had passed the battle was eventualy won thanks to this teamwork effort to bail out a team sent out unprepared. Just as the battle wrapped up Scorpia arrived on the feild for reasons that where all her own. Catra just having finished transforming back to her normal self before Scorpia runs up to the horde soilder.

“Catra! I’m so glad your ok, i only found out about the councils decision to send out a strike team to this area after you already left!” Scorpia said her voice dripping with concern for Catra. Both of scorpias pincers where gently placed upon Catras shoulders. Scorpia did nothing to hide the look of concern on her face.

Catra smiled having known Scorpia for a long time now along with Adora this wasnt much of a suprise. “I got good news and bad news for ya Scorpia.” Catra stated with a bit of a playful tone. While Catra was worried she didnt want to show that white they where all on a recent battlefield.

Scorpia gasped then responded, “Good news first place, we all need some of that right now.” Taking her pincers and gently tapping them toghter almost meekly. Scorpia could never help but worry about all those under her command which would often manifest outwardly.

Catra quickly grabbed Bows arm and pulled him over to be directly in front of Scorpia. “I assume you’ve heard of Bow? This is he, he was a great help to me today and I think hes willing to help us out!” Catra said knowing they would need Bows knowledge of the princesses if they where to get back Adora. With the feeling that he would be the type to jump on such a cause even if he had reservations let her say that so calmly without asking first.

Bow was taken aback by how forward Catra was being about this whole thing. With that transformation Catra had however Bow had to admit this was his best chance of finaly getitng to know what happened to Glimmer and why she changed all those years ago. Plus Bow didnt want to see the same thing happen to Catra and Adora that occurred with him and Glimmer.

Scorpia gasped with Bow nodded to confirm what Catra had said. “Oh wow your the famous rebel Bow! I’m impressed youll be a great addition to the team.” Scorpia said with some excitement as she had indeed heard of Bow before. Taking her pincers and using them to vigorously shake Bows hand.

As Bow and Scorpia where shaking hands grinning dorkily Catra took a deep breath. “Now for the bad news, i was unable to rescue ambassador Adora, she is in the hands of Princess Glimmer.” Catra said matter a factly knowing she couldn’t hide this from Scorpia. Catra fully intended to run off and do this on her own if the Horde tried to punish her for failing to rescue Adora on the first try.

Scorpias pincers imidatly shot back to her mouth in a gasp upon the mention of princess Glimmer. Scorpia then quickly ran up to Catra and put her in the biggest bear hug of this feline girls life. “You went up against princess Glimmer? We dont mention her in briefings unless she might appear cause shes that scary. That princess is the known for being ruthlessly efficient I’m just glad you made it out ok!” Scorpia quickly spilled the words out of herself with the relief that nothing bad happened.

Catra was shocked to hear about who this princess was she had been tailing and just in general being around all day. Catra had not gotten the sense of her being the most ruthless princess but looks could be deceiving is the cliche that ran through her mind. Subconsciously Catra hugged Scorpia back a little before her concours mind noticed and pulled their arms back down to the feline girls sides.

Once Scorpia felt the hug had gone on long enough; which had been a really long hug, Scorpia coughed a bit to break up the silence. “Well then Lonnie, Catra, Bow lets get you three back to base so we can do a more formal debriefing and new room assignments.” Scorpia said trying to be the proffesional high ranking member of the horde she technically was. Motioning to the Horde flyer she had come in on they could ride back to the ruins.

No one hesitated as they all walked back to the flyer getting on one at a time. Even though Adora was missing thanks to Bow and the new form Catra had obtained there was optimism that they could get her back. As the Flyer sailed back towrads the ruins of the original Horde base none of them knew there was a pair of eyes watching them from the tree line of the whispering woods watching the vehicle as it went.


End file.
